Ashita ga Mienakute
Ashita ga Mienakute is Michal's image song it means "Can't see tomorrow". Lyrics Japanese Pronounciation Lyrics= Watashi nari ni sodeteta negai Kirei na hana wo saksoutte Yume ga kanawanai nara akirameru nara Hitotsubu no tane maite okou Ima wa toumei na kaze no naka Shizuka ni nemuritai no tsubasa wo daite Takusareta unmei no yukue sagasou Hitohira no maichiru hane Shinkirou ni sasowareru you ni Konna basho made kita keredo Hitoribocchi ja nai to dareka oshiete Yume ga sugata wo kesu mae ni Kono hitomi ga utsushidasu no yo Kanashimi no KAKERA wo hiroiatsumete Eien na setsunakute hateshinakute Akogarete shimaisou na no Ai saretai soba ni ite hoshii Dakedo ashita ga mitsukaranai |-| Greek Lyrics= Μια επιθυμία, τόσο ψεύτικη, θολή. Περίμενα να βγει, δίχως να σκεφτώ. Σα λουλούδι που μαράθηκες, με τη πρώτη τη βροχή, σε μια άλλη μου ζωή μπορεί να βρω. Θα απλώσω τα φτερά μου, πιάνω ουρανό. Ζωντανεύω τα όνειρά μου και ζω για ένα σκοπό, να σε δω. Κι αν της καρδιάς, μου τα κομμάτια πέσουν ξανά στη γη, στης μοναξιάς τα μονοπάτια κάποιος θα τα βρει. Θα μ’αναζητά, στον ορίζοντα και στην γη, να μου φέρει πίσω ό,τι έχει χαθεί. |-| French Lyrics= Je me sens si seule, Dans cette tristesse infini, Je sens comme un grand vide, Je tombe dans l'oublie, Je n'ai plus d'amis et je ne resent plus aucune joie, Et une seule pensée me hante, être au près de toi, Là par la fenêtre, je te cherche mais en vain, Je me sens si seule, j'ai froid et je t'espère au lointain, La pluie tombe encore, et je me souviens de tout nos jours heureux, Je voudrais tellement que l'on sois toujours deux. Je me sens si seule, Dans cette tristesse infini, Je sens comme un grand vide, Je tombe dans l'oublie, Je n'ai plus d'amis et je ne resent plus aucune joie, Et une seule pensée me hante, être au près de toi, Là par la fenêtre, je te cherche mais en vain, Je me sens si seule, j'ai froid et je t'espère au lointain, La pluie tombe encore, et je me souviens de tout nos jours heureux, Je voudrais tellement que l'on sois toujours deux. Je nous revois, amoureux au bord de la mer, Que tu revienne, voila, à mon coeur le voeux le plus cher. |-| Portuguese Lyrics= O meu sonho que me trouxe até este lugar Esse sonho desapareceu O presente está marcado pelo silêncio e pela saudade O meu sonho não chegou á realidade Dormirei por entre as brumas Sonharei que vou chegar Ao destino onde um dia o meu coração me levar E os espojos da minha alma quem os vai recolher? Como uma pluma que baila no vento Assim eu quero viver... A eternidade vem aí para me chamar Quero o teu amor mas o amanhã não vai chegar |-| Translation= The dream that brought me to this place That dream has disappeared The present is scarred by silence and by longing My dream didn't come true I will sleep in between the nusts I will dream that I will the reach The destiny that one day my heart will lead me to And the remains of my soul, who will collect them? Like a feather that dances in the wind Like that, I want to live The eternity is coming to call me I want your love, but tomorrow won't come Videos Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Michal's Songs Category:Mikaru Category:Michal Category:Female Singer Category:Female Singing Category:Season 2